


Tetas

by Pinkyelephant



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Aomine is a Dork, Aomine loves his big tiddy girls, Black Reader, Boob appreciation, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dominant Aomine Daiki, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, I THINK I GOT THE HANG OF TAGS, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, im learning, so proud, the growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkyelephant/pseuds/Pinkyelephant
Summary: Aomine X Black Fem Reader. He really really wanted to fuck the student TA in his class, but she hates his guts. So how would a guy like him go about to win the big tiddy girl he has always wanted?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Character(s)/Reader, Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Tetas

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Henlo. This is my first smut for the Kuroko no Basuke fandom. I honestly don't know if you guys are still alive and if anyone would read this, but I had to give my boob obsessed son the girl of his dreams. Honestly, think Kagami and Aomine (maybe even Tatsuya) would have ended up with a Latina or Black girl. They probably would have kept their butts in line especially if they tried out for the NBA. Black and Latina sisters don't play. If this gets enough responses I might have motivation to write out that Aomine X reader x Kagami threesome I've been thinking about.*eyes* Anyway enjoy and let me hear your thoughts <3

America shouldn’t be called the land of the free, he decided, it should be called the land of the titties or oppai as his fellow nihonjin would say.

  
As a man of culture who appreciated oppai, America was like free real estate. Even more as a free opportunity breast lover, he loved big titties on skinny and big girls. He loved them all. Ever since Aomine came to America for college basketball, he couldn’t help but notice the titties. As a proud hot, blooded Japanese man he had to admit that America had them beat. He even learned that Japan’s D cup sizes were a C here and America’s DD was an F in Japan. He should have moved here a long time ago.

  
Even more, he noticed how girls here weren’t intimidated by his height, his Yankee looks, or his sharp glare. Most of them took it as a challenge to get to know him better even when he first arrived and could only speak broken English. Aomine had gotten laid here more times than he could count whereas in Japan he couldn’t even talk to high school girls without them flinching.

  
Anyway, back to the matter at hand, titties. More importantly, the titties on the student TA in his ESL class. Aomine honestly didn’t need to take any more English lessons, he was competent enough. However, he couldn’t help it when he saw her in the hallway the previous semester and found out she an upcoming student TA.

  
She was beautiful with long curly hair, dark skin with 2 shades lighter than his own. Even her butt was amazing he had to admit despite being a thorough boobs man. But most importantly her huge tits.

  
It was also because of her tits that he was in hot water now. Aomine couldn’t help it the first time he attended her study sessions with 5 other students, Y/N had worn this maroon crop top that made her look stunning. So, when she bent over to help a classmate a few feet over and her oppai spilled over her top, he couldn’t help but let out a low “sugeiiiii”.

  
Y/N became startled and looked over at him and noticed his eyes on her chest. She immediately straightened up and shot a nasty glare his way. Y/N had spent the rest of the study session ignoring him and never allowing her chest to be in direct contact with him.

  
Unfortunately, Aomine also found out through mutuals that Y/N was taking advanced Japanese courses, so she might have understood more than what she was supposed to.  
The next few classes were torture as Y/N continued to look exquisite and she continued to ignore him. She only spoke to him when he had a question because she couldn’t ignore him without looking malicious. Aomine nevertheless wasn’t a quitter if he wanted something, he guaranteed he was going to get it. Whether it be a future NBA contract or the African American beauty.

  
Luckily, Aomine had taken to stalk Y/N’s Instagram and, found out that she was a big fan of Princess Jellyfish. So he had ordered some Japanese exclusive merch for her birthday and even some kanji beginner books for her Japanese studies. He wasn’t a big manga fan and the last time he read was when he was a little boy and then switched exclusively to idol magazines once he hit puberty

  
All Aomine needed was for her to give him the time of day. He found his opportunity a few days before her birthday, as he was packing his books to go home for the day.  
Aomine noticed it was only him and Y/N left. So, he approached and tapped on her shoulder.

  
“Y/N I need your help for the upcoming test. I won’t be able to make your scheduled study session because I have a basketball game that day.” He said in a heavy accent.  
Y/N crossed arms over her chest. “I don’t see how that’s my problem. You’re responsible for your own grades.” She replied with a glare.

  
Aomine smirked. “Yes, but you’re also here to help the students with their grades. Besides you wouldn’t want the star basketball student to not compete due to his grade, right?”  
Y/N sighed. “Fine, email me a time and date. I’ll figure something out for you,” she compromised. “However, if you harass me in any way, I will tell the school about your behavior.”

  
Y/N shot a glare at the last sentence and grabbed her stuff, flouncing away to her next class.  
Oh yeah, she was going to be underneath and begging for him. Aomine grabbed his bookbag and lazily slung it over his shoulder, heading back to his dorm.

The next couple of days consisted of, Aomine wrapping his gifts and preparing for his not quite date. He wasn’t nervous, more anxious than anything. It was hard to predict how Y/N would act like. She was very feisty and opinionated compared to Japanese girls and even some American girls. But he had to try to change her opinion of him being just a perverted creep. Aomine was definitely perverted, but he was not a creep. He just wanted to date the girl and get her in his bed eventually.

  
He had asked her to come to a local coffee shop near the dorms so she would feel comfortable in a casual place. He placed his gifts near the table so he can get them when he was ready.  
Aomine waited for 10 minutes before he saw Y/N make his way to him. She was in a casual white t-shirt and blue jeans with flats. Still, he was blown away by how attractive she was to him even barefaced, tired, and casual.

  
Y/N right away commandeered the meeting by pulling out notes and getting the study group started. Aomine played along for roughly 15 minutes before he started getting angsty and couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“Look, I don’t need this much help.” He started.  
Y/N looked up from her notes, startled before frowning. “What do you mean? Didn’t you say you needed help?”  
He relaxed and spread his legs out. “I did but I called you out cause I needed to talk to you.”  
She glared at him. “You mean to tell me you lied just so you can talk to me? What the hell? On my day off, too!” She was about to gather her stuff and storm off, but he quickly grabbed her hands and held her in place.

  
“Of course, I had to lie. You kept running away and you wouldn’t talk to me” Aomine replied.  
Y/N scowled, “Absolutely, I wouldn’t talk to you. First meeting and I saw you looking down my shirt.”  
Aomine smirked. “I can’t help it when I see beautiful women.” Y/N huffed and stood once more. “Will you stop? I’m trying to have a conversation here,” he said grabbing her once more and sitting her down.

  
“Anyway, I know your birthday is coming up, so I got you something,” he said while grabbing the presents from the side and sliding it over to her.  
Y/N looked on in confusion at the 3 wrapped presents. “How did you know?” She asked as Aomine leaned back and grinned. He motioned her to go ahead. Y/N carefully unwrapped one and discovered the entire collection of Princess Jellyfish.  
She gasped in delight and continued to sift through them and then abruptly stopped. “This is too much I mean I’m grateful, but we aren’t exactly friends and I feel bad you did this for me.”

  
Aomine looked at her seriously. “I know but I do like you and I want to get to know you better by going out with you and see how it goes.”  
He watched her face as she avoided eye contact with him and put her hands on her cheeks as if she was embarrassed.  
Y/N looked back at him and gave him a small smile. “Fine, but if you make me feel uncomfortable in any way, I have the right to walk away.”  
He grinned smugly, “Sure but I won’t give you a reason to.”

And Aomine didn’t, he was a complete gentleman well as much he can be with his rough personality. He went on dates with her, learning slowly of her stubborn yet passionate personality. How she had come to apply for UCLA’s physical therapy, while he shared how he came from Japan being scouted for UCLA’s Bruins Basketball team. Aomine showed off his memories of Japan and his friends of who he still occasionally talked to.

  
All the while only getting occasional pecks on the lips. He was getting frustrated when she was in a sensual mood the farthest she let it go was making out but as soon as his bulge made contact, she would put an end to their make out session. And she would also smack his hands away each time he tried to cup her boobs. Aomine wasn’t usually a patient guy, but he knew waiting for her would be worth it. When the day came, he would unravel her like no man did before.

That day came 2 months later when they were studying in his dorm room alone. This time he was tutoring Y/N on kanji characters. Y/N had shorts on with a loose crop top that showed off her stomach, still, Aomine was determined to win her over. So, he focused on teaching her the various kanji she didn’t understand. However, Y/N started to fidget, and he could tell she was having trouble paying attention. Eventually, she sat beside him and started to cuddle against him.

  
Slowly Y/N started to trail kisses along his jawline. Fuck studying, he thought as he pushed the books aside, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Biting onto her lip lightly, his tongue entered her mouth and slowly explored her mouth. Y/N moaned into the kiss, tugging at his blue hair. He grunted in response before pulling her fully onto his lap. Aomine tentatively touched her hips before gaining courage and going straight for her breasts. Palming her full breasts and gave a firm squeeze. She panted in response and grinded on the arousal that was straining in his basketball shorts. He jumped at the unexpected action and kissed her harder and longer - only separating when air became necessary and the trail of spit that escaped from their contact disappeared. He gave her quick kisses before trailing down her neck, leaving sharp nips and hickeys on her neck before lowering her onto the sofa. Positioning himself on top of her, he grinded on her mound and left her breathless and wanting. Y/N pushed him off, pulling her top off and throwing it to the side.

  
“Fuck yeah about time,” Aomine said grinning savagely.

  
Her rich, brown rack was encased spectacularly in a dark red lacey bra and he dove right in, causing her back to collide onto the sofa. He roughly grabbed and squeezed, her assets didn’t even fill his large hands, covering only partially.  
He grabbed her hand and guided it to her cock. “You feel that baby? That’s what you do to me. You’ve been driving me insane for months. Now I’m going to give you exactly what I’ve been wanting to do to you since I met you.” He let her hand go.

  
Y/N could only watch helplessly as he started to grind faster, she responded to his thrusts causing his cock to contact her clothed clit. A sensation sparked throughout her body causing her to close her eyes and softly moan out, “Daiki.”  
Aomine stopped in his tracks when he heard his first name spill out of

her mouth. He had never heard his name said with so much sin and promise.

  
He couldn’t help the proud grin that came onto his face. “Be right back. Touch yourself while I grab a condom.”  
He rushed to his room and grabbing a condom. He stripped off his clothes on the way, hurrying back to see her hand in her shorts, touching her pussy and arching her back off the sofa.  
Aomine pushed her hands away and gave her the condom to put on. She carefully touched his dick, stroking it, causing it to pulse and get harder in her hand. She licked the head and sucked a few times to clean off the precum. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped, watching her hollow her cheeks to suck his cock. She slowly rolled the condom on his dick.

  
“Wait.” She pleaded, reaching behind her back and snapping off her bra. Aomine felt excitement vibrate throughout him as she finally exposed her dusky cleavage. He helped her pull her shorts down, revealing her gorgeous body to him.  
He quickly got to work as he kissed sensually from her stomach to her breasts. He blew softly on her nipple causing it to become erect and he lightly sucked the tip, causing her to grab his hair to bring him closer. He bit the dark nipple and tugged gently before giving the same treatment to the other breast. Aomine dipped his fingers in her cunt, finding her wet and ready for him. He grabbed her legs and brought them around his waist. Taking his cues, Y/N wrapped her legs tightly to feel his cock near her entrance. She gave a small moan and lurched her hips upward to feel his cock slip in more.

  
Aomine grabbed her hips and maneuvered her to slowly take in his cock inch by inch. Y/N gave a broken groan as she felt his member dive deeper into her cunt, stretching out her walls in the most delicious friction.  
He kept still for a few minutes, kissing her lips and her forehead, reassuring himself that she was okay. Y/N gave him the signal to move as she thrusted from underneath him. He began a steady movement, grabbing onto her tits and playing with her nipples.

  
“Fuck me harder. Please, I need it.” She whispered as she grabbed his face to kiss him.

  
Heeding her request, he kept thrusting roughly, making her tits bounce.

  
“Hontoni sugoidesu ne?” He said at the magnificent sight.

  
The scene exciting him to no ends, Aomine roughly grabbed a tit and started nipping sharply wherever he could onto it. Y/N shuddered as her cunt started fluttering around his cock. She was so close; she just needed a little more. She dipped her hand near clit and started rubbing in circles, feeling herself slip away as her body reacted to the extra stimulation she needed.

  
Aomine watched her face as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, cumming on his cock. The tightening of her cunt and the extra fluids gushing out made it easier for his cock to slide in and the filthy sounds of their sex became more heightened.

  
He grabbed her right leg and hiked it over his shoulder allowing him to get even deeper and hit the spot that made her shudder as she kept cumming. Giving a few sloppy thrusts, he could feel himself getting closer, and he withdrew completely from her warm cunt. He grabbed the condom and slid it off. Aomine gathered moisture from her cunt to lube his fingers as he stimulated himself faster and faster. He came with a guttural groan. Aomine unloaded his cum onto her heaving breasts and watched as the viscous, white cum dripped onto her tits and her stomach.

  
He grabbed his used condom and threw it in the trash and grabbed some wipes to help clean Y/N off. He grabbed her clothes and carried her bridal style to his room to help her sleep off the tiredness. He got in beside her and sandwiched her onto his chest. Aomine kissed her forehead a few times, drifting off to sleep. Ya, she was definitely worth the wait.

The next morning, he woke up to a surprise as something heavy collided with his face. Aomine woke up startled out of his mind as his face was hit with a slipper? What the fuck, he thought.

  
“You asshole! Look what you did to my chest!!” Y/N screamed as she pointed her bare cleavage. Her entire chest was covered in hickeys and what looked like handprints. “I looked like I got mauled by an animal, what the heck is wrong with you?”

He grumbled as he replied, “You weren’t complaining about it last night.”  
Y/N shot him a nasty scowl. “I don’t care about your damn boob fetish keep your teeth to yourself or that will be last time you’re having sex with me.”  
She stormed out of the room, taking her stuff with her.

  
Yup, still fucking worth it. Aomine thought as he drifted off back to sleep.


End file.
